Industrial control environments can typically involve complex mechanical, electronic, electromechanical, and/or robotic machinery that perform various automated mechanical and/or electrical functions. Such machinery can include industrial motors, pumps, conveyors, escalators, drills, refrigeration systems, and so on, that can provide a particular physical output. Typically, an industrial environment utilizes one or more control devices to determine when to activate or deactivate such machinery, as well as an appropriate level of activation, for instance (e.g., an amount of current to supply a variable input motor). Additionally, the control devices are associated with logical program code that can determine an appropriate time, degree, manner, etc., to operate such machinery based on various determinable circumstances (e.g., output of another device, reading of an optical sensor, electronic measurement such as current level in a device, movement or number of rotations of a device, and so on).
A technician can engage this machinery in order to provide different types of functionality. Initially, a group of individuals can logically and physically construct an industrial control process using this machinery. A diagnostic test can be performed to ensure that the machinery is correctly placed and operates as anticipated (e.g., physical pipes are connected together without substantial leakage). Once in operation, a supervisor can designate how the machinery should operate and a maintenance worker can perform repair and preventative tasks to ensure proper functioning continues (e.g., adding oil to moving mechanical parts.